


the best trick in the book

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye sets up Fitz and Simmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best trick in the book

After a long and somewhat frustrating day, Jemma and Skye decided to go out for drinks for a much needed night away from the boys. Of course, they invited May to come along, but as expected, May declined the offer to be in a crowded noisy bar with two of her colleagues. While it wasn’t ideal, even for Skye, this kind of down time after missions was rare. They had to make the most of it. 

 

“It’s just hard to figure out where the line is, you know?” Skye said over the chatter of the bar. “Between what’s part of the cover and what’s really real.”

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Jemma replied.

 

“Talking to him about  _ anything  _ is difficult enough, but talking to him about our relationship would not go over well,” Skye reasoned, leaning her forehead on her hands. “He never wants to talk. He just wants me to “punch the bag” and “go running”, what does that even mean?” 

 

“Well, that is his job,” Jemma reminded her gently. “But I understand how you feel.”

 

“Yeah, how are things with Fitz?” Skye asked, forgetting her sorrows and leaning forward. 

 

“It’s... Difficult,” Jemma admitted. “Sometimes I wish we were actual field agents. You and Ward have it so easy- the whole undercover thing sets you up perfectly for when you decide to take your real relationship to the next level.”

 

“You could go undercover sometime!” Skye assured enthusiastically, but Jemma gave her a look, and they didn’t even have to say anything to know that they were both thinking of the Hub incident. “Okay, maybe not. But there are other cliche scenarios that could work just as well!”

 

“Like what?” Jemma asked, intrigued. 

 

“Okay, hear me out. Power-outage. And you’re scared of the dark,” Skye proposed, grinning. 

 

“Don’t be silly. I am  _ not  _ scared of the dark. And besides, that could never work. Fitz is an engineer- he wouldn’t want to kiss in the dark, he’d want to go down and get the power back on,” Jemma protested, though she was blushing as she spoke. 

 

“I didn’t say you were scared of the dark, you just have to act like it,” Skye corrected. “And as for Fitz... Have you seen the way that man looks at you? He’d kiss you in a house fire if the opportunity came up.”

 

“But how will we get the power to go out without Coulson and May finding out?” Jemma said, trying to ignore the way the idea was taking flight in her brain. 

 

“Leave that to me,” Skye said ominously, leaving Jemma with a pit in her stomach.

 

\---

 

“Ward, I need to talk to you,” Skye said, barging in on his whole “shirtless morning push-ups” routine. Surely, he was just waiting for this day to come. But she couldn’t focus on his abs this time, not when Fitzsimmons was on the line. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't sneak a peek.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” said Ward in a tone that was all too friendly for him, wiping his face with a towel and taking a drink of water. 

 

“It’s about Fitz and Simmons,” Skye said in a hushed tone. Ward leaned towards her to catch every word as she told him her master plan to get them to kiss.

 

“We’ll have to get Coulson’s approval before we tamper with his plane,” Ward reminded her. “But you can count me in.”

 

\---

 

“You’re telling me that you guys want to cut the power to the Bus so that Fitz and Simmons will kiss?” Coulson demanded skeptically. When he said it out loud, Skye realized that her plan could be flawed. 

 

“That’s exactly what we’re saying,” Ward replied confidently. “The unresolved tension between them is making it too difficult for the rest of us to do our job. It’s a liability.”

 

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with you on that one,” Coulson relented. “I’ll allow it. Do it when May and I go to speak with Agent Hand tonight. And make sure the Bus is fully operational by the time I get back. If there’s any permanent damage, it’s on your dime.” 

 

The stakes were high, and their time-frame was small, but they would be able to make it work. 

 

\---

 

Immediately, Skye and Ward pulled Jemma aside into the interrogation room, where it would be impossible for Fitz to overhear or interrupt their conversation. 

 

“What is this all about?” Jemma demanded. The realization dawned on her, and her stomach dropped. “Skye, no-”

 

“Jemma, you don’t have a choice,” Skye insisted. “This is happening. Even Coulson is okay with it.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Jemma huffed, but Skye remained straight faced. “Oh no- Skye, this is too far. It’s too forced, and I’m horrible at improvisation-”

 

“That’s why he’s here,” Skye said, gesturing to Ward, who came and took a seat beside Skye. “He’s going to walk you through this whole thing, and it’s going to be seamless.”

 

“Alright then...”

 

\---

 

Skye cut the power to the Bus, and instantly sent the signal to Ward and Jemma’s phones. Then she rushed to Coulson’s office where she would secretly meet Ward, so that they could watch the live footage of the kiss using the battery-operated surveillance feed that they had set up in the closet where Jemma would “accidentally” find Fitz. 

 

“Oh! Fitz, you scared me!” Jemma said, clutching her chest as Fitz barged into the closet, flashlight in hand.

 

“What are you doing in a maintenance closet?” Fitz asked skeptically. Skye’s heart was racing- this was the part that Jemma was most nervous about. 

 

“I was looking for you, actually,” Jemma said. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you know what caused the power outage?”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Fitz said, reaching behind Jemma to the power panel behind them, but she didn’t budge, bringing them quite close together. Skye watched the way that Jemma’s eyes flickered from Fitz’s lips to his eyes, and the whole scene was so precious that she couldn’t help but start punching Ward’s arm with anticipation. 

 

“Could you cut it out?” Ward asked, irritably. “We’re gonna miss it.”

 

“They’re just so cute!” Skye squealed. 

 

Jemma’s hands curled into Fitz’s chest. Suddenly, the arm that was stretched out for the power panel went stiff and lowered a little. The flashlight in his hand clattered onto the floor. 

 

“Jem...” 

 

“Oh my god, it’s happening, stay calm Ward, stay fucking calm,” Skye whispered, continuing to punch him maniacally. This time, he didn’t even tell her to be quiet, he just leaned towards the screen to make sure he caught every detail. 

 

Jemma brought her hand up to Fitz’ jawline and leaned upwards to kiss him. He kind of stumbled back a little, and bumped up against the door, which swung open, causing them to fall backwards out of the closet, and out of the frame. For a few seconds, all that could be heard was their laughter, and then silence which Skye assumed was them kissing. 

 

“It’s kinda romantic, isn’t it?” Skye asked. “The whole blackout thing. Bringing people together.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Ward said, looking down at her. “But there are better ways of getting your point across.”

 

“Look how well it worked for Fitz and Simmons,” Skye pointed out, offended that he didn’t like her plan.

 

“Skye, those two were so in love that you could’ve put them in  _ any  _ scenario and it would have the same outcome,” he insisted. 

 

“Then what would you have done?” she demanded. He thought for a moment before speaking. 

 

“Okay, well on the basis of “unfortunate events that lead up to kissing”, I would’ve waited until we went on a mission somewhere cold, and then I would’ve pulled the “cuddling to stay warm” card,” he suggested.

 

“We?” Skye asked, beaming up at him. Even in the dark, she could see him getting all flustered.

 

“I mean, it could be anyone, but you asked what  _ I  _ would do-”

 

“Shut up, you big softy,” she said, leaning over and kissing him. 


End file.
